


if you're in love, then you are the lucky one ( 'cause most of us are bitter over someone)

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stays by Aiden, head on his chest, trying to hear something. A stutter of a heartbeat, a choked breath. Anything that would give him one more minute. Nothing comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're in love, then you are the lucky one ( 'cause most of us are bitter over someone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a quick little something because I've been in denial about Aiden's death. I refused to watch the episode until tonight and am still in denial. I guess this is to force myself into reality.
> 
> If you read The Violet Hour, that will be updated within a week. I'm also working on another piece for the twins but have no idea when that will be completed.

 

 

It takes two hours for Ethan to move. He stays by Aiden, head on his chest, trying to hear something. A stutter of a heartbeat, a choked breath. Anything that would give him one more minute. Nothing comes. 

 

Argent leaves within the first few minutes, takes everyone but Derek with him. Ethan barely processes this, smells grief and surprise and sympathy but cares for none of it. Derek's off to the side, eyes to the ground but waits it out. He knows what it's like, he knows Ethan will crash.

 

The pain is familiar.

 

Ethan had taken as much of Aiden's as he could, tried to give his brother one last comfort. He knows it wasn't enough, wanted to take it all and die, too, but no. He couldn't put Aiden through that – he would have known. But now Aiden's gone and Ethan's entire body aches, hurts like it never has before, and it's not just at the loss of pack. He's lost his other half. 

 

“It was you,” Ethan whispers, too quiet to be heard. His lips are wet with tears and they slide against the skin of Aiden's throat with ease, just like so many nights before. “It would always be you.”

 

Two hours, and Ethan pulls back.

 

–

 

Beacon Hills sees many, many funerals over the next few weeks, but none for Aiden. Not publicly, at least. There's a group of trees somewhere off the roads between California and Oregon and Ethan takes Derek's car, drives all night to get there. He digs up the ground himself.

 

There's a moment, somewhere between laying Aiden down and kissing him for the last time, that Ethan wonders what it would be like to lay down with him. They pissed off a lot of people, he's sure someone wouldn't mind burying him alive. Ethan can almost hear Aiden talking him down.

 

-

 

(He gives Lydia to coordinates, of course he does. Presses the paper into her palm and says  _''If you ever want to say goodbye''._ She loved Aiden, and maybe that makes Ethan smile. At least their first pack was wrong about something.)


End file.
